


Nerds

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mythomagic, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nico getting Will into Mytholomagic and them settling arguments by whoever can win the next game and just in general being total nerds together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

“You lied to me”

Even after being together for so long the fact that his boyfriend had materialized OUT OF A SHADOW startled the living daylights out of him. He dropped the books he was carrying on his foot, shouting when one of the physiology tomes flattened his toes.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, putting a hand on the wall for support and massaging his (hopefully not broken) foot.

“Last night you said there was a special golden and silver edition hydra card and that’s a lie.” Nico accused, the promise of pain in his voice.

“No no, I swear on my dad’s car!” Pain and sprawled books forgotten, Will put his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. “That thing exists Nico. I’ve seen it. With my own eyes. It’s real.”

“I’ve just spent the last two hours in New Rome talking to Frank and he says it doesn’t exist either. Not even the Amazons have heard of it. It’s a myth, admit it.” Nico glared, not happy with the outcome of his trip but even unhappier about the fact of being made a fool out of.

“That’s not true! It’s real Nic-Hey! Did you shadowtravel to New Rome? That’s really far away Nico! Are you alright? Do you want to take a nap?”

“Don’t you dare change the subject Solace. That card does not exist and nothing you can say can convince me otherwise.”

Will kept his eyes on Nico and very seriously began talking. “I will find you that card. I will give you that card and then you will have to kiss my ass di Angelo, cause I ain’t no liar, and I will prove it.”

Nico smirked, the challenge clear on his face. “Prove it.” The moment the words left his mouth he began swaying forward, the exhaustion making him fall into Will’s open arms. Seconds later he was lightly snoring on his shoulder.

“Gods we’re nerds.” Will mumbled to his hair before picking him up and setting him on their couch. Settling down at his feet he grabbed the computer from the coffee table and turned it on, mentally going through the list of sites that could have rare cards on sale.

The textbooks lay forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are welcome! also con tumblr: kaillinnehc


End file.
